Blot
The Blot, also known as the Phantom Blot or the Storm Blot, is a monstrous being who was created from Yen Sid's magic by Mickey Mouse. Description When crafting the magical world of Wasteland as a haven for things and peoples forgotten by time, the sorcerer Yen Sid used a combination of magical paint and thinner that could, respectively, create true life or destroy it utterly. Unfortunately, Mickey Mouse accidentally found his way to Yen Sid's workshop, and there he messed with the paint and thinner and accidentally created an amorphous golem of black ink with glowing green eyes. Mickey was unable to fix or get rid of the deformed thing, and fled the workshop, leaving the Blot to take the magical gateway to Wasteland left by Yen Sid. There, fusing with some of the magical thinner that Mickey had spilled into Wasteland, the Blot took on the massive, monstrous shape of an eldritch demon who could spawn smaller versions of himself, the Blotlings. The monster could feed on the magic left behind by Yen Sid's magical paint, the very core of what kept the world of Wasteland alive. However, he could not leave Wasteland and enact the same destruction onto the real world — that would take a magical anchor, a "heart", that he, like the other people and beings who had elected to live forever in Wasteland, lacked. The Blot's attempts to take over Wasteland, after the initial wave of doom, were met with fierce resistance from the inhabitants of the land, headed by the king of Wasteland himself, Oswald Rabbit. The Blot did have an ally in the person of the Mad Doctor, who, feeling that defeating the Blot was unmanageable, turned himself into a sturdier, robotic form that could sustain the Blot's sucking out the lifeforce in Wasteland, so that he could rule what was left of Wasteland when the Blot eventually escaped into the real world. Either way, the "Blot Wars" dragged on until Oswald, at the expense of the life of his wife Ortensia, managed to seal the Blot away inside a magical jug. For decades the ravaged Wasteland lived under a truce, the Blot barely contained but his spawn, the Blotlings, led by the Shadow Blot, still causing havoc. Finally, in 2010, a scheme by the Blot Shadow to escape Wasteland pulled Mickey Mouse into Wasteland… magical heart and all. This set off a chain reaction that ended up freeing the Blot from the Jug. Bargaining for the lives of Gremlin Gus and Oswald Rabbit, the Shadow Blot got Mickey to willingly give up his heart, which the Blot absorbed. All set to enter the real world, the Blot immediately got to work absorbing all of the magic left in Wasteland. However, Mickey and Oswald managed to steal back the heart and then used fireworks that Oswald had rigged Dark Beauty Castle with to destroy the Blot. All the magic, lifeforce and paint the creature had stolen from Wasteland was returned to it (most notably restoring Ortensia to life). The Blot resurfaced in 2019 when the 's coincidentally-named Phantom Blot used a Dimensional Gateway to try and summon a dark spirit from another dimension. It was the Blot, or a remnant of it, that he reached; the Blot was greatly diminished and its form unstable, leading to it taking the form of whatever it saw around itself, only able to hold its true humanoid form for brief lengths of time. The Phantom Blot attempted to take control of the Storm Blot, but the monster replied that its days of doing the bidding of others were done and chased him around the Mouseton Museum until the human disabled the Gateway, pulling the monster back into Wasteland. Behind the scenes The Blot was created for Epic Mickey. At one point he was going to merge with or possess Oswald, but this idea was dropped. He also appears in Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel, naturally, and is mentioned in'' Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. Early plans for ''Epic Mickey 2 would have seen the Mad Doctor bringing him back to life as a last-minute antagonist, a plan which was eventually dropped in favor of the Doctor creating a different final challenge to avoid a repeat of the original game's climax. At any rate, the Blot did not reappear in the "flesh" until the 2019 crossover comic story The Blot and the Blob. His name was initially supposed to be "Phantom Blot", as the Blot was actually conceived as a rebooted, supernatural version of the original Phantom Blot. After a time, the Junction Points crew realized the monster they had ended up created had so laughably little in common with the original Blot that it needed a name of its own, hence Shadow Blot. Early press releases still speak of the “Phantom” Blot, however, as do Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel and Epic Mickey: Path Painter. Further name troubles arose between the Blot and the Shadow Blot, as, for several years, much of the fandom mistakenly referred to the main Blot as “the Shadow Blot”, and to the actual Shadow Blot as a variety of nicknames such as “the Blot's Shadow”, “the Blotling Shadow Blot” or “the False Shadow Blot”. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Blotlings Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Magical Beings Category:Magical Creatures Category:Antagonists